Freja (AFL)
Freja (フライヤ Furaiya, pronounced FRY-ah) is a bachelorette Story of World II: A Flowery Life. She is one of available bachelors to court. This fun-loving girl is fascinated by dancing and something colored red. Freja likes the spotlight and always practising to think of ballerina and view her audience. She is a big fan of the color red, obviously, and likes anyone who can appreciate that passionate color. Freja acts nervous yet enthusiastic. Despite her size, Freja is quick to defend her parents. She helps her parents run the family business, often being shy to speak her mind. Because she is quite nervous to talk, Freja may come off as sensitive, but she means well. Freja loves the color red and has a keen sense of dancing ballerina. Her childhood friend Matthias will be the male player's rival for her affection. Both of them have a lot in common, such as appearance and personality. She also good friends with the other Nordic 5 friends, but has a rivalry with Lillian from Germania 07. Once you raise friendship with both Freja and Lillian to 10,000 SP, their channel, Another Happy Cooking will appear as one of your TV game programmes. Before she is married, Freja lives at Red Star Training Hall with her parents, where she practises ballet. She rarely ventures out from home, but only takes a short walk around Baumgarten. On Thursdays, her day off, she can be found inside Mall of Bayern, as that place is open everyday without any day-off. If the player marries Freja, she will move to the player's house. She will continue to practise dance at Red Star Training Hall. On Thursdays, Freja will go to the Mansion - later she can be seen walking around Engelstein Fields. If Freja marries Matthias, she will move her belongings to Matthias' House. However, she still visits her family at the Training Hall in Baumgarten Shopping District, and will walk longer around there. In the evening, she is seen inside the bar until 10 PM. On Thursdays, her day-off, she goes walking around Primavera Lake District or enjoying her lunch at Nya Nya Café on Engelstein Fields. If the weather is bad Freja stays inside at all no matter she is single or married. 1st Love Event *Donau Apartment *12:00 to 16:00 *Monday or Thursday *Sunny weather *Freja has 10,000 SP or more *Yona has 5000 SP or more Yona is glad that you've arrived just in time; Freja is about to start a ballet show! Player and the other customers watch her show and afterward, one of the customers gives her a Red Flower Bouquet as thanks for the great performance. After everyone leaves, Freja notices that you were there watching her show too. Freja wasn't expecting such a large audience and admits that she might have over-done it. Now her throat is dry, and she cannot decide what to select. Choice 1: Apple Pie Freja likes Apple Pie too, and asks if you like to cook. Freja hints that if the player happens to make one dessert, she'd like to eat it. Result: +1500 SP Choice 2: Mushroom Soup She has business to attend to and gets ready to leave. Freja apologises and says it would be good to get together again another time. Before she leaves, Freja reminds the player that Apple Pie makes her happy. Result: -1000 SP ---- 2nd Love Event *Red Star Training Hall (Training Room) *20:00 to 23:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Freja has 20,000 SP or more *The player has an Apple Pie in their backpack *You have seen Freja's 1st Love Event Walk into the training room at Red Star Training Hall and you can see Freja dancing ballet. She asks one what's up. Choice 1: Here's Apple Pie. Freja is very happy and wants to eat the Apple Pie together with you. The pudding is delicious and she complements the player on their cooking ability. It will help her think about a new dance. She asks if you are interested in dancing, as she is in need of your help. Freja takes player to the mine, where she is looking for an unusual treasure to decorate her room. Freja wants the player to help her find a rare gem for her. The player agrees and set to work. The player retrieves a Pink Diamond for her, but Freja does not feel that it is rare enough. Silver Ore also rejected by the ballerina. The player has not given up, so Freja requests that you bring her an appropriate item before her next ballerina performance. A Ruby should be fine. Result: +2000 SP with Freja Choice 2: Nothing. Freja apologises, but she's busy researching the necessary steps for a new dancing show. Freja needs a Ruby and worried that she can't find one. Result: -2000 SP with Freja (Regardless of which answer was chosen, the day will end and you will wake up next morning.) ---- Sub Event: Ring Confession The player must give Freja a Ring to see the rest of her symbol events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Freja must have 25,000 SP or more. ---- 3rd Love Event *Red Star Training Hall (Training Room) *20:00 to 23:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Freja has 30,000 SP or more *The player has a Ruby in his backpack *You have seen both Freja's 2nd Love Event and the Ring Confession Freja is glad that the player is here. She is decorating a show and could use some help. The player helps her with the preparations, and Freja thanks the player for their hard work. Choice 1: Give her a Ruby. Freja thanks the player and expects that everyone will be amazed with her dance. Having the main character as her boyfriend really makes Freja happy. After the player leaves, they notice that there's something left in their pocket. It is one of the tools Freja decorates for stage. The player goes back inside to return it, but she does not realise the player has returned. Freja is chuckling to herself; and pleased that you found what she requested. The player turns around and leaves, becomes depressed, before she notices him overheard her. Result: +3000 SP with Freja Choice 2: Don't give her a Ruby. Nothing special? Freja is a little sad. She apologises, but has a lot of other things to do and wants you to head home for the day. After the player leaves, they notice that there's something left in their pocket. It is one of the tools Freja decorates for stage! The player goes back inside to return it, but she does not realise the protagonist has returned. She cannot believe you did not bring her a Ruby. Not even her adorable attempts at begging worked. Freja is going to have to find something even more awesome for her suiker to bring her. The player turns arounds and leaves, broken-hearted, before she notices you overheard her. Result: -3000 SP with Freja (Regardless of which answer was chosen, the day will end and you will wake up next morning.) ---- 4th Love Event Upon waking up in the morning, Freja will visit the player to ask if he is free to have picnic together. Upon agreeing, he must meet Freja in Privaria mountain fields at 16:00. At the date, the two of us will have a picnic. She asks that the player likes apples, and answering with "I love them!" will earn +5000 SP. It will get late as we talk. She appreciates the player's answer, and then goes home. Not showing up for the date or rejecting her request will result in losing symbol points. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children you get from marrying Freja will act shy and nervous but passionate. They will have red hair, red eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has straight hair in pigtails. Her children looks are the same as Matthias. For Nordic candidates, the baby boy will wear a grey clothing while the baby girl will wear a lavender clothing. 1st Rival Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten *12:00 to 13:00 *Tuesday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player)/Freja (Girl Player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) OR the player is married Matthias and Freja are standing near the Training Hall. He asks her if she use to like him in the past. Freja denies it but Matthias (in his arrogant way) smiles and believes it to be true. Even as she continue to deny it, Matthais laughs and tells her it's a secret between the two of them. ---- 2nd Rival Event *Mall of Bayern *11:00 to 14:00 *Saturday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player)/Freja (Girl Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) OR the player is married Matthias compliments Freja on how sweet she is, but she tells him he still not going to get anywhere. Matthias laughs and meant that she was childish in a cute way. Even though Freja is now angry at him she still so sweet! Note: The player must complete this game's storyline in order to view the remaining 2 rival events. ---- 3rd Rival Event *Primavera Lake District *11:00 to 13:00 *Tuesday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player)/Freja (Girl Player) has 30,000 SP (3 Symbols) OR the player is married Matthias and Freja are by the lake at Primavera Lake District, where Matthias tells her that there use to be a Queen in the pond. Freja still not believe him about liking him in the past, and mildly remembers someone falling into the pond, so Matthias tells her the story of when she slipped and fell into the water. She did not come back up so he jumped in to help her. Freja thanks him for helping her out that day. ---- 4th Rival Event *Matthias' House *8:00 to 9:30 *Any day *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player)/Freja (Girl Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) OR the player is married When Freja goes to visit Matthias, she finds a Ring that is fallen out of his pocket. She refuses to give it back to Matthias and teases him about it. Matthias chases after her to get the feather back, but becomes frustrated and calls Freja childish. She becomes upset, but Matthias quickly confesses that the Ring was for her. He does not want to see her cry, and wants to be with her. When Freja realises Matthias is being serious, she accepts his proposal. One week after 4th Rival Event, Matthias and Freja will celebrate their wedding ceremony. The player will get a call from either Matthias or Freja, depending on which gender the person is playing as, asking if one will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private School gym to see Matthias and Freja's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Matthias' House in Primavera Lake District and go inside his room on the southwest side door. When the player enters Matthias' bedroom, it will immediately looks like Freja feels ill. Matthias and Freja as well as the player will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby girl named Leonore. Leonore will be appear in game after Matthias and Freja got married. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes